Mint n' Chip
by Glitches and Malfunctions
Summary: While coming back from date night Glitch and Mo find two little gifts at the front of DCI. Neither of them want them nor do they want to force them on anyone else in DCI, so they keep them, trying not to get too attached to them at the same time.


Glitch stared at the thing in disbelief. When he blinked, it blinked. And when he didn't blink they were having a constant, competitive staring contest.

Mo cocked his head as the other thing mirrored his every move. His eyes squinted under the hoodie, as he got down on one knee to get a closer look at it. He looked over at Glitch who seemed to be surprised as well.

Glitch grimaced, "So whadda do we do with em'?" He asked.

"Nuh uh! Y'mean you, these things are yours," he frowned at Glitch.

"What! But we both found 'em!" Glitch argued.

"But you touched 'em first, so they're yours," Mo stated calmly, as if his reason had made enough sense for Glitch to keep quiet.

"No you touched that one first and I touched this one! Glitch said pointing from one to the other.

"Well you can have mine then."

"I don't want 'em!"

"Well neither do I!"

They sat there trying to think of a way to push these 'things' onto one another. Mo opened his mouth and quickly closed it again.

"C'mon I'm sure you've dealt with lots of these in your day." Glitch sighed as he looked over at Mo.

"Well I... What the hell is that supposed ta mean?!" Mo yelled at Glitch, a bit offended by what he'd just said.

"Well I'm jus sayin' you should know I mean I'm only fifteen," Glitch shrugged.

"How the fu-"

"Don't curse in front of them!" Glitch frowned at Mo for his foul language, trying to cover both their ears.

Mo groaned, as he slapped his forehand allowing it to slide down until it made its way to his chin.

Glitch removed his hands from their ears with a sighed, "Well we have ta do somethin for them."

Hi-Def started at the two 'things' awkwardly as they starred back. They each tilted their heads at each and every angle trying to think of a solution to their little problem. Glitch fidgeted looking away from them and looking up at Mo. Mo rubbed his head and looked over at Glitch.

Mo snapped his fingers, "I got it!"

Glitch hopped up looking at Mo hopefully, "What?"

"Let's leave them at Bodie and Oblio's door step," Mo suggested, quickly getting up to do just as he'd said.

"No!" Glitch frowned, "Do you think Bodie knows how to take care of even one of these, let alone two? He can barely take care of himself! He'd probably try to feed them candy!"

Mo shrugged, "Not my problem, anyways he's got Oblio," he smiled reassuringly.

Glitch gave Mo an 'are you serious' look. "That's out of the question."

"What? why?! We've still got tons of other options."

"Cause Aubry and Angle wouldn't even pay attention to them, Emi would probably kill the both of them in the first fifteen minutes, MacCoy can barely speak English, Dare is caring, sweet and kind but she's gone on vacation, T is too young, I don't even think Taye would even want to take care of these, and Rasa and Lima seem too busy. Besides their all young and free spirited we can't just force this on them."

"Right..." Mo said rubbing the back of his hoodie. "So. . Leaving them at somebodies door step is out of the question, huh?"

Glitch glared at Mo picking one of up, holding it away from himself at arm's length. "Yes. Any more ideas?" The boy asked half sarcastically half sincerely.

Mo shook his head, "I guess we're keeping 'em here for the time being."

Glitch sighed starting at one of the children in his hands, then at the other in the car seat, "At least until we can find a decent foster home here in DC, which won't be hard."

"Well I'm glad that we could make this grown up decision together," Mo smiled pecking Glitch on the cheek while hugging him from behind.

Glitch said nothing and only smiled back, holding one the babies closer so that it's head rested on his chest. "Cause.. You're keeping both of them for the night! Not it!" Mo yelled running into the bed room.

Glitch gasped," Mo there are two of them so get your as-"

"Don't curse in front of the babies," Mo smirked, peaking around the corner, holding his finger up to his lip. "And come ta bed room soon, kay G?" Mo winked before making his way to their room.

Glitch growled before glancing down at the infant in his arms, then to its identical twin. The one in his arms looked up him, with soft pleading green eyes. The boy smiled back at both babies, "Well at least you're not-" he frowned sniffing the air,"Eww lil thing that's grodey!" Glitch grimaced looking over at the other baby, "You too? Eww, how do yall even do that at the same time?" Glitch grimaced holding the baby at arm's length again. The babies giggled. Glitch forced a smile, he couldn't stay mad at the poor things, their mother and father had just left them, just as Glitch's presents had done to him. "Well at least I'll be able to find out what you two are," he said looking at the up side. Glitch set the baby down and looked around their dorm, "Do we even have diapers?" He asked himself and only got a groan in response. The boy starred at the babies pleadingly, "why?"


End file.
